


Czajneskie mundrości

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Przypadkowe Fakty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fakt numer 5: Sperma, jak niemal każda substancja, ma swój smak. Mężczyzna jest jednak w stanie na niego wpływać. Dieta mięsna – smak kwaśny i gorzki, owoce – słodki.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Czajneskie mundrości

**Author's Note:**

> Fakt numer 5: Sperma, jak niemal każda substancja, ma swój smak. Mężczyzna jest jednak w stanie na niego wpływać. Dieta mięsna – smak kwaśny i gorzki, owoce – słodki.

— Przechodzimy na wegetarianizm, totalnie przechodzimy na wegetarianizm — wzdycha Kasia, zawijając się w kołdrę. Szymon mruczy coś niezobowiązującego w odpowiedzi i z błogim uśmiechem wpatruje się w plamę na suficie, doszukując się w niej prawd Wszechświata. 

— Szymek, ja nie żartuję. 

Kolejne mruknięcie. 

— Kurwa, Szymon! — Kasia wyciąga poduszkę spod głowy i zdziela nią partnera w twarz, wreszcie zyskując jego uwagę. 

— Przechodzimy na wegetarianizm. — Szymon patrzy na Kasię bez zrozumienia, po czym ignorując jej niemrawe protesty przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje w kącik ust. 

— Ja serio mówię — dodaje szybko, gdy Szymon sunie wargami po jej szyi. — Totalnie przechodzimy na wegetarianizm, a ty w szczególności, bo to niemożliwe, żeby to było takie... — Ta mlaska wymownie, a Szymon wzdycha i opiera czoło o jej obojczyk, na którym już zaczynał robić malinkę. 

Cholerne, gadatliwe stworzenie. 

— Dobrze, skarbie, przejdę na wegetarianizm. 

— W szczególności uwzględnisz w diecie ananasy — mówi Kasia i zmusza go do ponownego ułożenia się na łóżku; kobieta pokłada się na nim i przeciąga niczym leniwy kot, co podobałoby mu się o wiele bardziej, gdyby nie wiedział, że to tylko przygotowania do kolejnej "poważnej rozmowy". 

A podobno w łóżku się tylko śpi. 

— Dobra, dobra, wal co tam wyczytałaś w tych internetach. — Szymon poprawia opadający jej na twarz kosmyk włosów. — Tylko nie mów, że znów jakieś mundrości czajneskich uczonych. 

— Oczywiście, że nie — prycha dziewczyna, po czym chowa twarz przy jego szyi; Szymon dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że się zarumieniła. 

— Po prostu sperma smakuje lepiej — wymamrotała przy jego skórze. — I nie waż się komentować! — dodała i ugryzła go ostrzegawczo w grdykę. 

Szymon się nie ważył, oczywiście, że nie, nie był przecież samobójca - zbyt często widywał, jak te zęby z łatwością przegryzały kamizelki kuloodporne i miażdżyły łby elfom. Umawianie się ze zmiennoskórą już takie było - odrobinę niebezpieczne. 

Dobre, że nie wiedziała o tych szprotkach.


End file.
